Emma Charms
Emma Charms - jest córką Berta Charmsa i Aileen Charms, przyrodnią siostrą Curtisa Archera oraz bratanicą Olivii Charms. Jest podobna do swojej cioci, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie czuje wielkiej miłości do dzieci oraz nie wstąpiła do B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A.-i. Ma jednak smykałkę do robienia złych rzeczy. Historia Emma urodziła się w bogatej rodzinie w Los Angeles. Jej matka była spadkobierczynią niemałego majątku, natomiast ojciec również dorobił się sporej fortunie dzięki pracy na wysokim stanowisku w jednej z największych firm informatycznych w kraju. Dziewczynie nigdy niczego nie brakowało, a rodzice odrobinę ją rozpuszczali, przez co pod pewnymi względami zaczęła przypominać stereotypowe dziecko bogatych rodziców. Początkowo była uczona przez prywatną nauczycielkę, jednak w pewnym momencie została wysłana do szkoły. I to nie bylejakiej szkoły - do prywatnej szkoły z bardzo dobrymi referencjami. Emma nigdy nie była prymusem, jednak zdobywała dobre wyniki w nauce. Dziewczyna nie zaniedbywała przy tym swojego życia towarzyskiego - szybko znalazła przyjaciół, z których większość chodziła do jej klasy. Początkowo była to niewielka grupka, która spędzała razem czas na przerwach, jednak z czasem przerodziła się w gang, który zaczął wykorzystywać swoją pozycję w szkole. W tym samym momencie Emma odkryła swoje wrodzone zdolności przywódcze - została liderką gangu. Za namową przyjaciółek, Emma zarządziła "wyłapywanie" nielubianych uczniów. Podzieliła dziewczyny na grupki podobne do odziałów i razem z nimi uprzykrzała życie innym uczniom. Początkowo było to zwykłe dokuczanie i docinanie, z czasem jednak Emma polubiła to na tyle bardzo, że poszła o krok dalej i wtedy zaczęło się zwyczajne dręczenie. W tym samym czasie rodzice Emmy doszli do wniosku, że nie potrafią dalej ze sobą żyć i się rozwiedli. Dziewczyna nie była zdziwiona, ponieważ wcześniej zaczynali się coraz bardziej kłócić. Jej ojciec się wyprowadził, a Emma została sama z matką w ich apartamencie. Początkowo wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest w porządku - blondynka nikogo nie obwiniała o rozwód i często spotykała się z ojcem. Sytuacja uległa zmianie, kiedy jej matka szybko po rozwodzie zaczęła spotykać się z innym mężczyzną. Nie wiedząc, dlaczego, Emma nie potrafiła i nie chciała go zaakceptować (i z wzajemnością). Była to sytuacja, w której ludzie przy pierwszym spotkaniu poczuli, że nie przypadną sobie do gustu. By wyładować swoje emocje, Emma zaostrzyła dręczenie innych uczniów, sprawiając, że nauczyciele wreszcie się nią zainteresowali. Matka dziewczyny była coraz częściej wzywana do szkoły, jednak rozmowy z córką nie pomagały. Ich relacje znacznie się ochłodziły. Punkt kulminacyjny nastąpił, kiedy chłopak jej matki i jego syn wprowadzili się do jej apartamentu. Wtedy dziewczyna stała się nie do zniesienia. Miała w tym jeden cel - zamieszkać z ojcem. Początkowo matka chciała jakoś załagodzić sprawę, jednak Emma powiedziała jasno, czego chce. Ojciec nie miał nic przeciwko, dlatego ostatecznie Emma przeprowadziła się do niego. Przez jakiś czas mieszkali razem w Los Angeles, jednak Bert Charms otrzymał propozycję pracy w swoim rodzinnym mieście - Danville. Emma nie miała żadnych oporów przed wyprowadzką - w szkole cała sprawa z dręczeniem wyszła na jaw i zielonooka nie miała tam łatwego życia. Decyzja zapadła, dlatego Emma i Bert wyjechali do Danville. Kupili mieszkanie w centrum miasta, skąd Bert nie miał daleko do pracy, natomiast Emma miała blisko do przystanku, z którego mogła bezpośrednio dojeżdżać do szkoły, chociaż najczęściej to ojciec woził ją do szkoły swoim nowym samochodem. W nowej szkole szybko znalazła nowe koleżanki, a nawet zaprzyjaźniła się ze szkolnym łobuzem - Bufordem. Tym razem jednak powstrzymywała się od tego, co robiła w dawnej szkole, chociaż szybko narobiła sobie wrogów, którym nie chciała dać spokoju. Wygląd Emma z wyglądu jest podobna do ciotki. Też ma długie blond włosy oraz zielone oczy. Włosy najczęściej nosi rozpuszczone, jednak często odrobinę eksperymentuje z fryzurą. Tak jak ona jest ładna, jednak jedną z rzeczy, które je różnią, jest wzrost. Emma jest po prostu od niej wyższa. Jednym z jej atutów są długie, zgrabne nogi. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej urody i stara się to wykorzystywać. Od zawsze jest szczupła. Emma często nosi swoje ulubione białe legginsy i według nich dobiera resztę ubioru. Ma jednak całą szafę ubrań, dlatego stara się wykorzystywać jak najwięcej strojów. Nie ma żadnych oporów przed noszeniem spódniczek ani sukienek. Charakter Chłód i rezerwa Emma jest odrobinę chłodna w stosunku do nowopoznanych ludzi, jednak w niektórych przypadkach potrafi szybko przekonać się do ludzi i odnosić się do nich znacznie cieplej. Prędkość zmienienia nastawienia zależy od wrażenia, jakie zrobi na niej dana osoba. Jeśli jednak ktoś jej się nie spodoba, nawet się nie stara, by nie traktować go z góry. Taktowność Emma potrafi zachować się w towarzystwie i wie, kiedy lepiej nic nie mówić. Nie podoba jej się, gdy ktoś nie umie uszanować czyjejś prywatności, ponieważ zawsze stara się pilnować. Czasami czuje się z tego powodu lepsza niż inni. Zachowywanie się stosownie do wieku oraz powaga Emma zazwyczaj zachowuje się stosownie do wieku i poważnie. To kolejna cecha upodabniająca ją do Olivii. Obydwie kobiety nigdy nie były dziecinne i nie lubią, gdy ktoś robi sobie ze wszystkiego żarty. Wtedy po prostu przestają go szanować. Wredność Emma potrafi być naprawdę wredna dla ludzi, którzy jej się nie spodobają, chociaż stara się nie okazywać wprost, tylko za pomocą drobnych intryg. Nie chce pozwolić, by zdemaskowano ją tak jak w Los Angeles, dlatego musi być ostrożniejsza i nie zawsze może od razu zrobić to, co sobie zaplanowała. Oprócz tego często bywa również sarkastyczna. Próżność Emma przywiązuje nadmierną uwagę do swojego wyglądu. Stara się wykorzystywać swoje nowe stroje, dodatki, fryzury itp., żeby ludzie zwracali na nią uwagę i ją podziwiali. Oprócz tego lubi chwalić się swoimi rzeczami. Pewność siebie Emma zna poczucie własnej wartości i nigdy nie sprawiała wrażenia nieśmiałej. To po prostu nie leży w jej naturze. Często stara się stanąć twarzą w twarz z problemem, a jeśli nawet nie jest do końca pewna swojego wyboru, nie pokazuje, że się boi, chyba, że miałaby w tym jakiś cel. Jej postawa również mówi o tej cesze - nigdy się nie garbi i zawsze chodzi z podniesioną głową. Umiejętności Taniec Gdy jeszcze mieszkała w Los Angeles, Emma chodziła na zajęcia z tańca. Początkowo robiła to, ponieważ rodzice chcieli, żeby zaczęła się czymś interesować, jednak z czasem to polubiła. Początkowo nie była w tym strasznie dobra, a w tańcach w parach deptała partnetom po stopach, jednak z czasem trochę się wyrobiła i startowała w konkursach tanecznych. Nie osiągnęła jednak nigdy miejsca na podium, co odrobinę ostudziło jej zapał. Po przeprowadzce do Danville nie czuła potrzeby chodzenia do lokalnego kółka tanecznego. Zdolności przywódcze Jeszcze w Los Angeles odkryła, że w jej żyłach płynie krew prawdziwego przywódcy. Potrafi przekonać innych do swoich racji oraz ich poprowadzić ich do zwycięstwa. Nie ma również problemów z byciem w centrum uwagi. Bycie przywódcą daje jej również większe szanse na bycie podziwianą przez innych, co dziewczyna bardzo lubi. Organizacja Emma jest niezwykle zorganizowana - zazwyczaj nie pozwala sobie na samowolkę oraz innym na samowolkę i stara się zaplanować wcześniej przynajmniej część rzeczy. Lubi, kiedy wszystko jest poukładane i jasne. Nie planuje każdej minuty swojego życia, jednak ma mnóstwo list, które ułatwiają jej funkcjonowanie np. ustala, który strój będzie nosiła jakiego dnia, jednocześnie zostawiając miejsce na niespodziewane okazje, kiedy będzie musiała wziąć inny. W jej pokoju również zawsze panuje porządek, a każda rzecz ma swoje stałe miejsce. Śpiew Emma ma ładny głos i barwę oraz talent do śpiewu - o tym jest przekonany każdy, kto tylko ją usłyszy. Dziewczynie jednak daleko do poziomu np. Judy Keith - oprócz tego, że mimo wszystko jest pod tym względem mniej utalentowana, jest też o lata treningu do tyłu. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego talentu, jednak nie ma w planach zajmowania się zawodowo śpiewem oraz nie czuje do tego takiej pasji, dlatego m.in. nie zapisywała się na zajęcia ze śpiewu. Gdy była w wieku przedszkolnym, czasami brała udział w konkursach wokalnych - w jednym nawet zajęła drugie miejsce. Obecnie jej ulubioną formą śpiewu jest karaoke - głównie w ten sposób daje ludziom poznać swój talent. Gra na instrumentach Gdy była małym dzieckiem, rodzice Emmy chcieli rozwinąć u niej umiejętności muzyczne, dlatego zapisywali ją na różne zajęcia z gry na instrumentach. Początkowo zapisali ją na skrzypce, jednak Emmie w ogóle nie szła nauka, dlatego zmienili instrument na gitarę. Tutaj również nie okazała jakiś nadzwyczajnych zdolności, dlatego rodzice próbowali dalej. W końcu blondynka trafiła na flet - instrument, z którym najlepiej sobie radziła. Nieźle szło jej też granie na pianinie, jednak nie czuła przy tym takiej przyjemności jak przy flecie, dlatego ostatecznie poświęciła się temu drugiemu. Nauczyła się wygrywać na nim coraz to bardziej skomplikowane melodie. Obecnie nie chodzi na żadne zajęcia z gry na instrumentach, jednak lubi od czasu do czasu sobie poćwiczyć. Nauka języków Emma nigdy nie miała specjalnych zdolności w nauce języków, jednak szybko opanowała język francuski na poziomie podstawowym - w każdym razie jako jedna z pierwszych osób w jej klasie w dawnej szkole w Los Angeles. Emma polubiła ten język, dlatego czerpała przyjemność z nauki i w większości przypadków nie traktowała go jak przymus. Zastęp Ogników Gdy mieszkała jeszcze w Los Angeles, Emma za sprawą rodziców próbowała sprawdzić się we wszystkich dziedzinach, dlatego nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy Aileen i Bert wysłali ją do Zastępu Ogników. Dziewczyna dobrze czuła się wśród dziewczyn - część z nich chodziła z nią do szkoły, z czego większość należała później do jej gangu. Zielonooka szybko została zastępczynią liderki zastępu, jednak tak naprawdę sytuacja wyglądała, jakby to ona rządziła - prawdziwej liderce brakowało charyzmy, którą posiadała Emma. Oprócz tego, blondynce całkiem nieźle szło zdobywanie odznak, jednak nie była pod tym względem jedną z najlepszych. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że dużo odznak oznacza większy podziw i szacunek, a właśnie o to jej chodziło. Po przeprowadzce do Danville nie była pewna, czy chce znowu zaczynać zabawę w Ognika, dlatego wstrzymywała się z decyzją o wstąpieniu do któregoś z okolicznych zastępów. Hermes Pan Chomik Hermes Pan Chomik został kupiony w sklepie zoologicznym O.B.F.S. w Los Angeles, kiedy Emma miała około 9 lat. Od razu upodobała sobie tego chomika i nadała mu imię z mitologii greckiej, ponieważ uznała, że do niego pasuje. Dziewczyna regularnie sprząta jego klatkę i zawsze pamięta o karmieniu. Nie wie, że jest tajnym agentem. Przy Hermesie jest znacznie łagodniejsza i milsza - ukazuje się wtedy jej lepsza strona. Rodzina Aileen Charms - matka Gdy Emma była jeszcze małym dzieckiem, jej relacje z mamą były zwyczajne - dziewczynka kochała mamę i to okazywała, a Aileen robiła to samo. Matka dziewczyny chciała jak najbardziej jej dogodzić, nieświadomie odrobinę ją rozpuszczając. Ich relacje nie pogorszyły się bezpośrednio po rozwodzie - Emma nie obwiniała matki o tą sytuację, jednak po tym, gdy Aileen znalazła innego partnera, który nie przypadł do gustu Emmie. Ich relacje zaczęły być bardziej napięte, kiedy Aileen była coraz częściej wzywana do szkoły. Początkowo broniła swojej córki, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że byłaby zdolna do czegoś takiego, w końcu jednak musiała pogodzić się z prawdą. Starała się jakoś wpłynąć na Emmę i sprawić, że wszystko będzie jak dawniej - Emma będzie grzeczną, dobrze uczącą się dziewczynką, a jej relacje z matką będą takie jak przed rozwodem - jednak nic z tego nie wyszło - od jakiegoś czasu przestała być autorytetem dla Emmy. Moment kulminacyjny w ich konflikcie nastąpił, gdy partner Aileen i jego syn wprowadzili się do apartamentu. Wtedy Emma nie widziała nic innego jak zamieszkanie z ojcem. Wcześniej nie chciała się na to zdecydować, ponieważ w głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że jej matka "zmądrzeje" i rozstanie się z nowym chłopakiem. Gdy jednak tak się nie stało, Emma bez żadnych oporów pokazywała swoją złą i egoistyczną stronę, sprawiając, że została wysłuchana. Gdy przedstawiła sprawę jasno, Aileen próbowała ją przekonać do zmiany zdania, gdy jednak tak się nie stało, zgodziła się na wyprowadzkę Emmy. Początkowo Emma była zła na mamę i starała się jak najrzadziej z nią spotykać, jednak po wyjeździe z Danville ich relacje uległy poprawie. Emma zaczęła coraz częściej kontaktować się z mamą - dzwonić do niej, wysyłać wiadomości itp. Czuła, że ma ją tylko dla siebie i w pewnym momencie zaczęła ją odwiedzać z własnej inicjatywy. Bert Charms - ojciec Gdy Emma była jeszcze małym dzieckiem, jej relacje z tatą były zwyczajne - dziewczynka go kochała i to okazywała, a Bert starał się robić to samo. Nie mógł jednak spędzać każdej wolnej chwili z córką, ponieważ sporo pracował. Ich relacje nie uległy zmianie, gdy rodzice dziewczyny postanowili się rozwieść - Emma nie obwiniała o to ojca, a gdy się wyprowadził, często się z nim spotykała. Bert nie wiedział o wszystkim, co dzieje się w szkole Emmy, jednak co jakiś czas otrzymywał informacje od swojej byłej żony i martwiło go to, co się dzieje z jego córką. Podczas spotkań próbował jakoś zahaczyć o ten temat, jednak Emma zręcznie go unikała, nie chcąc dzielić się z nim swoimi problemami. W pewnym momencie Emma zapragnęła z nim zamieszkać, co niezwykle ucieszyło mężczyzne, jednak nie dawał tego po sobie specjalnie poznać. Pozostawał taki jak wcześniej. Początkowo mieszkał z nią w Los Angeles i przychodził do jej szkoły na wezwania, w pewnym momencie otrzymał jednak propozycję pracy w rodzinnym mieście - Danville, którą postanowił omówić z córką. Emma nie miała nic przeciwko - sytuacja w szkole była coraz gorsza, a wyjazd byłby dobrym pretekstem do unikania spotkań z matką. Bert szybko wszystko załatwił, po czym wyjechał razem z Emmą. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że w nowym mieście i nowej szkole będą mogli zacząć wszystko od nowa. Po przeprowadzce relacje Emmy i Berta nie uległy zmianie - chociaż, jak w każdej rodzinie, czasami zdarzały się między nimi kłótnie, nie były one na tyle poważne, by pozostawić trwały ślad w ich relacjach. Tak samo jak w Los Angeles, blondynka i jej ojciec nie mieli dla siebie zbyt wiele czasu w ciągu tygodnia - Bert miał pracę, natomiast Emma szkołę i życie towarzystkie. Olivia Charms - ciotka Przed przeprowadzką do Danville, Emma i Olivia nie utrzymywały bliskich kontaktów. Spotykały się co najwyżej na święta oraz pisały do siebie z okazji urodzin. Po przyjeździe Emmy i jej ojca nie było tylu pretekstów, by się nie spotykać, dlatego dziewczyny lepiej się poznały. Emma szybko dowiedziała się o tym, że ciotka jest zła. Nie była z tego powodu zszokowana, dziwiło ją jednak, że miła i przyjazna na pierwszy rzut oka osoba może mieć w głowie takie niecne plany. Początkowo dowiadywała się o wszystkim z rozmów, w końcu jednak zobaczyła jeden z planów Olivii. Gdy widziała ją w pracy, była nie do poznania - nie stereotypowo zła i szalona, tylko zimna, sroga oraz doskonale wiedząca o swojej pozycji i sile. W tym momencie Emma zaczęła podziwiać ciotkę i czasami chciała być taka jak ona - kiedy trzeba - opanowana i pokazująca się z jak najlepszej strony, a później bezwzględna i nieczuła. Relacje Buford Van Stomm Stosunek Emmy do Buforda Początkowo Emma nie miała ochoty zawierać znajomości z Bufordem, jednak traf chciał, że wpadli na siebie w momencie, kiedy Emma dręczyła jednego z młodszych uczniów. Van Stomm był pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności, jednak chciał ją nauczyć czegoś więcej, co początkowo nie spodobało się blondynce, jednak ostatecznie przystała na jego propozycję. Umówili się na kawę i przy okazji powymieniali się doświadczeniami, co dało początek ich przyjaźni. Od tego czasu Emma stara się odwieźć Buforda od podrywania Mary i radzi mu znaleźć jakąś normalnieszą dziewczynę, jednak chłopak nie za bardzo słucha jej rad. Podczas jednego ze spotkań kazała mu umówić się z pierwszą dziewczyną, która wejdzie do kawiarni, jednak tą osobą okazała się...Sophie. Buford ten jedyny raz posłuchał jej rady, jednak od tego czasu Emma była zmuszona częściej przebywać z brunetką, dlatego zaczęła mniej nachalnie przekonywać łobuza do znalezienia dziewczyny. Stosunek Buforda do Emmy W przeciwieństwie do blondynki, Buford był jak najbardziej za tym, żeby ją poznać. Początkowo nie udawało mu się na nią trafić, ponieważ uczyła się w innej klasie, jednak dobrze wykorzystał pierwszą nadarzającą się okazję i postanowił nauczyć ją lepszego łobuzowania. Od początku był przyjaźnie nastawiony do Emmy - głównie z powodu jej charakteru i wyglądu. Gdy dowiedział się jeszcze, ile ich łączy, narodziła się między nimi przyjaźń, chociaż chłopak wyobrażał sobie, że chodzi z zielonooką i dzięki temu jego popularność skacze o kilka punktów w górę, jednak nigdy nie były to poważne plany. Chłopaka deneruje to, że Emma próbuje znaleźć mu jakąś lepszą dziewczynę. Nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Zrobił to tylko ten jeden raz, kiedy miał umówić się z pierwszą dziewczyną, która wejdzie do kawiarni. Nie zniechęciło go to, że była nią Sophie - i tak to zrobił. Nie żałował, ponieważ po tej randce Emma przestała być w tej kwestii taka nachalna. Mary Stuart Stosunek Emmy do Mary Mimo że Mary również przyjaźniła się z Bufordem, Emma nie poczuła do szatynki sympatii i starała się ją zniechęcić do przebywania z Van Stommem. Stara się ją upokorzyć przy każdej okazji, naśmiewa się z jej stroju i stara się patrzeć na nią z góry. Dziewczyny widują się najczęściej na korytarzach, gdzie Emma zaczepia odrobinę Mary, jednak szatynka nic sobie z tego nie robi i czasami odpowiada tym samym, co pogłębia ich wzajemną niechęć do siebie nawzajem. Stosunek Mary do Emmy Mary przy pierwszym spotkaniu wyczuła, kim jest Emma i nie miała zamiaru nawet udawać, że ją lubi. Początkowo próbowała unikać blondynki, ta jednak ciągle pojawiała się w pobliżu i próbowała ją upokorzyć, dlatego Mary zaczęła jej odpowiadać tym samym. Kiedy Emma starała się zdominować ją na korytarzu, Mary była górą na lekcjach wychowania fizycznego i pokazywała to za każdym razem, kiedy ich klasy miały wspólną lekcję np. "niechcący" zawsze trafiała Emmę w twarz, kiedy grały w zbijaka. Ferb Fletcher Stosunek Emmy do Ferba Emma nie czuje nic do Ferba i początkowo traktowała go po prostu jak jednego z chłopców z jej klasy, jednak, gdy zobaczyła, że on i Mary najprawdopodobniej coś do siebie czują, czasami próbowała go poderwać, jednak nigdy nie kończyło się to dla niej dobrze. Nie licząc tego, ich relacje są raczej neutralne. Stosunek Ferba do Emmy Podobnie jak Emma, Ferb traktuje blondynkę jak kolejną dziewczynę w klasie. Zdaje sobie sprawę z jej prób podrywania go, jednak nic sobie z tego nie robi i jej na to pozwala. Uważa, że jest ładna i inteligentna, jednak z czasem zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z jej charakteru, co odrobinę go od niej odpycha. Oprócz tego, jego stosunek do dziewczyny jest raczej neutralny. Curtis Archer Stosunek Emmy do Curtisa Mimo bycia przybranym rodzeństwem, Emma i Curtis nie mieli zbyt wiele okazji, by ze sobą rozmawiać. Z powodu bycia na ścieżce wojennej z jego ojcem, Emma automatycznie nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z chłopakiem, więc kiedy mieszkała jeszcze z matką, starała się go ignorować. Po wyprowadzce dziewczyny do Danville nie utrzymywali dłużej kontaktów - jedynie wysyłali do siebie obowiązkowe wiadomości na święta. Stosunek Curtisa do Emmy Mimo bycia przybranym rodzeństwem, Curtis i Emma nie mieli wiele okazji, by ze sobą rozmawiać. Curtis na początku chciał zaprzyjaźnić się z nową siostrą, widząc jednak jej nastawienie oraz poznając jej charakter, szybko z tego zrezygnował. Z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz mniej ją lubił, jednak zamiast ją ignorować, zawsze starał odnosić się do niej z chłodną grzecznością. Ucieszył się, kiedy wyprowadziła się do ojca. Po jej wyjeździe do Danville, nie utrzymywali dłużej kontaktów - jedynie wysyłali do siebie obowiązkowe wiadomości na święta. Fineasz Flynn Stosunek Emmy do Fineasza Fineasz jest jedną z niewielu osób, które od razu zyskały aprobatę dziewczyny. Jego szczerość i optymizm zadziałały jak zaklęcie na blondynkę - mimo że dziewczyna bywa dla niego wredna, w głębi duży nie chce go poniżyć ani sprawić, żeby było mu przykro. Można powiedzieć, że traktuje go trochę lepiej niż innych. Czasami również zaczyna go podrywać. Stosunek Fineasza do Emmy Fineasz od początku był entuzjastycznie nastawiony do nowej dziewczyny w klasie, przez co ciepło przyjął Emmę. Dziewczyna była zaskoczona jego nastawieniem, jednak optymizm chłopaka szybko sprawił, że go polubiła. Czerwonowłosy również polubił dziewczynę, chociaż odrobinę zdaje sobie sprawę z jej złych cech. Mimo to, jeśli akurat jest w pobliżu, zaprasza ją do swoich projektów i chętnie służy pomocą. Nie zauważa, że Emma czasami próbuje go poderwać. Thomas Ross Stosunek Emmy do Thomasa Emma od razu średnio polubiła chłopaka. Jego towarzystwo ją irytowało, a jego wykłady o bezpieczeństwie nudziły. Oprócz tego, Thomas nie był zbyt popularnym chłopcem w szkole i klasie - było raczej na odwrót, dlatego Emma od początku nie chciała nawet próbować utrzymywać z nim bliższych kontaktów. Gdy tylko ma okazję, lubi się z niego wyśmiewać i mu dokuczać. Czasami robi mu jednak tą przyjemność i nie nazywa go "Tommy". Stosunek Thomasa do Emmy Thomas nie był entuzjastycznie nastawiony do nowej dziewczyny w klasie, jednak nie zakładał od początku najgorszego. Gdy tylko się pojawiła, próbował znaleźć z nią wspólny język, jednak to było niewykonalne - Emmie zależało na popularności i wysokiej pozycji w szkole, a Thomasowi na bezpieczeństwie i spokoju. Ich sprzeczne interesy i charaktery sprawiły, że czerpali radości ze swojego towarzystwa. Mimo że Emma często mu dokucza i go wyśmiewa, Thomas stara się dostrzegać jakieś jasne strony sytuacji np. to, że Emma nie zawsze nazywa go "Tommym". Serie, w których występuje *Adoptowana **Adoptowana/Rozdział 2 *Odcinki nienależące do żadnej serii **Normalny Dzień Inne informacje *Jej ulubione kolory to różowy i biały. *Jest uczulona na pyłki traw. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie